


OneShots, Drabbles and Sin

by Elegance_Of_a_Dark_Lover (Dark_Ethreal_Lover)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Monster!reader, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Reverse Harem, Shameless, Skeleton Reverse Harem, Tropes, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, healthy polyamorous relationships, reader has set appearance, reader is female, reader is poc, surface monster reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ethreal_Lover/pseuds/Elegance_Of_a_Dark_Lover
Summary: Just a place for me to put one-shots and such that might either be linked to my stories or completely unlinked and stand alone.Scenarios, Memories, What If's, What could have been and so much more.Sin Chapters will be marked with * and tagged with chapter's content.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. MEGA MILK Shirt

“Oh, Absolutely not.”

“oh, come on, please!”

“I think not.”

“just this once! is all i ask sweetheart.”

You frowned looking at the pleading face of Red. You were laid out on the couch, Axe curled into your side, content as you gently rubbed the uninjured side of his skull. You were just enjoying a relaxing moment, watching some documentary. You’re quite sure you were the only one actually paying attention to David Attenborough talk on the artic. Axe was happy just listening to your heartbeat and soaking up, more like stealing, your body heat. You were going to have to invest in some thermal vests and tights with how often these bony boys were sapping the heat out of you. No wonder they lived in Snowdin; the cold never bothered them anyway.

Anyways back to Red.

He was stood in front of you, having teleported right between your view of the TV holding something in his hands. At the sight of the print, you knew exactly what was up.

You blamed Alphys and her love of anime that seemed to be shared with almost all her universal counterparts.

Who else was to blame for the MEGA MILK shirt that Red was holding out to you?

“Red, Cherry, my little Poppy Boy… I am not wearing that.”

“why not?!”

“Why do you want me to wear it!?”

“cause classic and wine said ya tits were much bigger outside tha’ bra you always wearin’!” Your head slipped off where it was propped up on you hand and you faltered.

You knew that one time you chose to not wear a bra around some of them would come back to haunt. Now there was a level of unfairness just brewing.

“what’s this about tits and bras?” Oh god, there’s more. Mutt questioned as he came sauntering into the living room, Stretch and Hound following behind, by the scent of fruity spray, you guessed they came back in from smoking some dog treats on the back porch.

“red you botherin’ sweets with your perversions?” Stretch questions as he comes to leaned on crossed on over the back of the couch while Hound plopped into a recliner and Mutt took place at sitting on the arm of the couch by your feet. You closed your eyes, mourning yourself inside.

“no! ah wanna see what classic and wine were on about and classic’s alphys said dis shirt would be appropriate,” Red said the sound of fabric had you thinking he was holding up the damn shirt for the other three to see. A beat of silence followed.

Why do you feel even more heated gazes on you?

Maybe if you ignore them, they’ll take a fucking hint.

.

.

.

Groaning you opened your eyes and looked at them. Yep, they were staring at you- what the heck.

“Why are you looking at me like that now?” You questioned, completely floored at Axe who tilted his head up from where it was laid on the chest in question. He was looking at you imploringly with that big red eye light, pupil blown wide and grin excitedly. You grimaced and glared at the other skeletons who were grinning unabashedly. They were using Axe against you and knew that you couldn’t really say no to the holey monster.

“just one-time honey.” Stretch, shut up.

“it ain’t gonna hurt none.” Mutt, you bastard.

“could be interesting.” Hound I will punt you.

“please?” Goddamn it Red!

“Fucking, FINE.” You groan as you sit up, Axe chuckling as he rolls off and stays on the couch as you grumbled. You were already dressed in a baggy shirt, your comfiest bra and leggings, planning on going out to a friend for a chill session as you gave emotional support while they worked on an assignment. So what you did is, pull off the shirt, grabbed the cursed shirt and slipped it on.

“but what about…” Red started the other looking confused and a little disappointed before blinking as they watched you reach behind yourself, under the shirt, skilfully unclipping your bra and pulling the straps down your arms as you hunched forward. Once the straps were off, dangling out the sleeves of the shirt you reach up in the front of the shirt and then quickly pulled the bra-free, holding it up like the head of your enemy before sighing and sitting up, straightening your back.

Red’s eyes widened, a red blush blooming across his face. Stretch’s jaw dropped slightly as Mutt whistled as Hound seemed to grin, brow raised. Axe looked with a wide eye light.

Free of their prison and being held back by your bra they filled the shirt out, the print bulging out as your full chest filled the shirt out and you had the sneaking suspicion that Alphys gave Red a few sizes smaller than your usual size to really enhance the effect.

“There? You happy?” You questioned before gasping as you were suddenly tackled back into the couch, hugged tightly and something nuzzling into your chest. You looked down to see Red happily purring away at the new angle on the softness of your chest. You sighed and rolled your eyes as you felt him cup one in his hand and marvelled in squeezing it. Looking around you had the feeling that when you got back from your friend, you had an evening and night ahead of a lot of cuddling and other’s talking on weird things.

Why were they all so weird?

.

.

.

Made you feel a little special though… so you let them have it. Throwing them a bone every once in a while isn’t too bad.


	2. Fiery Companion Monster!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Idea for a Surface Monster Reader story

_And there goes another human._

It’s a blunt thought as I watch a mother-daughter pair leave the pet store after having a look around. I yawned a moment before taking a small drink of water from my bowel on my perch. I was a few of the large breed parrots outside of our cages to be on display.

But I appear more aged than the others, my red and orange feathers not as vibrant as the other birds and eyes not as bright. Maybe because I’ve been returned to this same pet shop 4 times now 1 more time and they consider having me as not for sale or adoption. I don’t want that. I need to get out of here and find a nice place. But I’m not as energetic as the other birds so each time I’m returned because a human thought that I was like this because I was unhappy and not just because I don’t have that youthful flair.

I was preening my feathers, dropping a dull yellow feather down to join the other few that were on the catching tray under me, when the store bell went off signalling that someone has come in. Oh? This time around 2 bone creatures that looked extremely excited. My head perked up, tilting slightly as I watched them talk to one of the employees. My attention is pulled away to my cockatoo neighbour that let out a yell as she climbed closer to me. Oh? She wanted to preen my feathers. I suppose that’s fine, it’s always a lovely bonding experience with her. I shuffle my way over and climbed onto her perch and bowed my head so she can start.

It’s peaceful for a bit, having swapped around so that I’m now preening some of her feathers. I shook my head as a few down feathers tried to stick to my beak, stretching my wings out before shuffling my way back over to my perch to eat some of the fruits that I was treated with earlier.

“And here we have a 6-month-old Cockatoo.” Tilting my head, I saw that an employee was showing the two skeletons around and they have made their way over to the avian part of the store. The shorter skeleton had literal stars spinning in his eyes as he wanted to reach out to the cockatoo who has raised her crest to match the energy, because something new was happening and she wanted to be a part of whatever action it was.

“Oh, Look Papyrus! They Look Amazing!”

“Indeed Blue! And So Energetic! Almost As Filled With Passion As Us!” And that’s when she let out a scream, bobbing up and down excitedly. The two skeletons were shocked by the volume.

“Oh Stars! And So Very Vocal! Unfortunately, I Don’t Think Our Other Members Of The House Would Appreciate It As Much… Despite Her Excellent Enthusiasm!” The taller one says as they watch the bobbing young bird. The employee gives a soft smile before glancing to me and I could see the slight grimace of her smile and I could almost see she wanted to skip over me. So, I let out a sharp whistle that stilled the cockatoo and drew the attention of the two skeletons as they turned and shifted to me. I tilted my head and raised my foot, opening and closing it in a weird wave as I crooned low.

If I manage to go home with these skeletons, maybe I’ll…

“What About This One? They Seem Perfectly Mannered Too!” The one named Blue says as he raises a hand and I clutch his pointing finger and stepped up easily. I spread my wings slightly for balance as he seemed to vibrate in barely contained excitement. “ _Papyrus Look_!” I crooned softly at their growing excitement.

“O-Oh they’re a bit older and have been returned 4 times already…”

“That’s Awful! Why So?” Papyrus, the tall one, questioned as he raised a hand to me, and I crooned stepping up onto it and hold myself on his gloves as he almost jerked me up but caught himself form being too overly excited. Had I been any of the other birds they would have squawked and flown back to their perches or just flown off somewhere for the employees to retrieve and calm.

“Well they’re not young for one, and they aren’t as energetic as the others, a bit reserved.” The employee tried to explain but I had their attention as I crooned and bobbed my head up and down, trilling a sweet tune.

“Well, That’s A Horrible Reason! They Are Basically Like A Senior Citizen Are They Not?” Blue said with a thoughtful hum as he turned to the employee. They looked thoughtful a moment.

“Well…”

//LINEBREAK//

Mission Accomplished. I was purchased, fitted with an ankle tag and purchases made and stored in something called a dimensional box according to the tall one. I was in a simple bird carrier that was being held by the Papyrus while Blue was talking to someone on their phone ahead.

“FRET NOT NEW FEATHERED FRIEND,” I tilted my head, so I was looking to one of my new owners. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE GREAT CARE OF YOU ALONG WITH BLUE AND OUR BROTHERS AND HOUSEMATES AND YOU SHALL FLOURISH ONCE MORE!” I cannot tell if he thinks I can’t hear him within the clear carrier or if now that they were out in the open this was his normal speaking volume. Honestly, any bird or creature might have been greatly startled by it.

This will be interesting. I’m not sure of these brothers or other housemates but I do hope that I’ll stick around these two at least. Their energies were comforting and uplifting.

Oh? Seems like they must be well off by human standards by the looks of that red sport car. My carrier was strapped down in the back and Blue opted to sit behind with me to keep me company and chatter on about these housemates that I’ll meet and all the fun things we’ll do and the tricks they will teach me and seeing me fly and all these wonderful things that had stars literally spinning in his eye sockets. It was charming.

I really do want this time to work out.

//LINEBREAK//

I gave a trill as I looked at my new home, quite a large homing nest, and I was carried in by Blue as Papyrus parked his car. Apparently Blue was extremely excited to show you off to his brother and others. You were set on a coffee table as the blue skeleton ran off to go call others just as Papyrus entered in and started pulling out the items from this dimensional box, tilting my head to the climbing tree they bought for me. They didn’t have to, but they were adamant to get everything that they could.

“what you got here Paps?” I squawked loudly at the sudden voice beside me, jumping and wings flailing as I go tumbling down to the bottom of my carrier as I whipped my head around, feathers all a fluff and wings spread. There was another skeleton, this one looking like blue but much laxer and the grin turning apologetic and worried as I must have looked quite a sight at the bottom of my carrier and breathing rapidly to calm my small heart. “woah, easy there, bud… didn’t mean to get your feathers in a bunch.”

“Sans! Careful Around Them! They Are Still New To Your Lazy Shortcuts!” Papyrus scolded as he quickly came over and opened the carrier. “I Am Sorry My Friend, My Brother Did Not Mean To Startle You.” He says as he gently takes me out from the carrier and moves to have me stand on the tall perch they got. I quickly climbed onto it, ruffling and shaking out my feathers as I set on preening my frazzled feathers while Papyrus went on to scold the one called Sans and seemed to be his brother.

I tuned out the sounds as more and more entered the living room area, more focused on sorting my feathers and dropping loose feathers down in the catching tray under me.

“HOW ABOUT SOARING?” I lifted my head from under my wing pulling away another feather and nibbling on it as I focused back and crooned at the increased number of skeletons. Some were looking at me, others were thoughtful and 2 looked either annoyed or greatly unimpressed. Oh well, I’m not exactly the brightest feathered bird, but come on, no need to look at me like that.

“What Type Of A Name Is That? Honestly, The Only Name Fitting For It Is Pest.” I titled my head as a red coloured Blue spoke with a scoff and crossing his arms.

“THAT’S NOT NICE RAZZ!” My attention was drawn to a bony finger that was coming to poke at me and I flapped my wings slight as my mouth opened in a hiss, a warning. I might be calm, but I will not be poked at.

“you sure they won’t bite?” The skeleton that was stood by my perched questioned as he looked greatly amused and mischievous, despite his slouched shoulders and lax demeanour.

“SO LONG AS YOU DON’T JUST POKE AT THEM MUTT! THEY ARE WELL MANNERED, JUST HOLD A FINGER UP FOR THEM TO CLIMB ON!” Papyrus calls as he proceeds to educate Mutt on how to get me to step up. The other looked amused and decided to humour the excited skeleton and held his hand in front of me. If I could, I would roll my eyes, but decided that playing along would benefit me in the long run so I lifted my foot and made grabbing motions to his hand, beckoning him to bring it closer.

I am an elderly bird after all.

He raised a brow, others watching on at my motions and he moved his finger closer, cautious. I trilled then quickly latched on, the slight jerk confirmed the suspicion I had that he would try and move it away but I’m not that slow and quickly stepped up onto his hand. I bobbed my head slightly and trilled softly, spreading my wings as he raised his hand up and about, I squawked indignantly when he tried to move faster and flapped, slapping his arm with my wings before letting go, flapping over them before flying up to land on Papyrus’ outstretched one.

“THERE THERE MY FINE FEATHERED FRIEND! SOON YOU WILL BE USED TO THEM AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TEACH THEM THE WAYS OF CARE FOR AN ELDERLY ONE AS YOURSELF!”

“HOW ABOUT LADY?!” I tilted my head to Blue as he exclaimed loudly, stars returning to his eyes.

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL NAME, BLUE! A MAGNIFICENT NAME FOR A COMPANION AS MAGNIFICENT AS I!”

Might as well.

I trilled a tune, drawing attention as I swayed from side to side, wings open.

“AND IT SEEMS AS SHE IS IN AGREEMENT AS WELL!”

//LINEBREAK//

I watched as Blue and Papyrus set up my large cage home in the corner of the spacious living room. Putting in all the ropes, blocks, mineral blocks… just everything the store owner mentioned and what they decided would be perfect. There were a lot of puzzle boxes in there too that they were putting treats in. They really like puzzles I guess because they really went crazy with getting a bunch of puzzling toys and they did mention going to puzzle toys meant for human children and such after a comment from the cashier about it.

Looking away I simply looked around the room. Some of the skeletons had disappeared off, the only ones in the room were Blue, Papyrus, Sans, Stretch or Papy and Red. Red was staring at me while Sans and Stretch were watching their brothers. Red made his way over to my perch, I moved from the higher perches to the lower ones where they set up my bowls of water and seeds. I tilted my head slightly before taking a drink of my water, gathering some in my beak and throat before holding my head up and back to drink down the last few slurps.

“ya look like a real piece of work…” You looked over to Red as he spoke, eyeing my dull coloured form. A bit rude, I know my feathers aren’t the most vibrant or put together, but there’s only so much I can do with preening. Doesn’t matter anyway.

I trilled at him, raising my talon and making a grabbing type motion to him as I started whistling a simple merry tune.

“can’t ya say shit?” Well… I could. Careful what you wish for kids.

“ _shit._ ” His eyes widened at hearing my parroting -haha- of his words.

“RED! YOU WILL NOT TEACHLADY SUCH LANGUAGE!” Blue cried out from where he stood in shock along with Papyrus. They honestly looked so scandalized. Sans looked like he was steeling the expression on his face while Stretch as dropped his face into the cushion back of the couch. Shoulder shaking as he tries and keeps his laughs down and silent.

“i didn’t think they would repeat it back so quickly!” Red says, holding his hands up as Blue came over. I was swaying happily, very entertained by what I’ve caused.

I think I’ll be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's enough interest I might add it alongside my other stories, I like giving myself multiple stories to write since my mind is a bit scattered at times.


	3. Bitty Life is a Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spawned around the bitty version of the reader/self-insert.

You were a bitty human. Specifically, you were a bitty _bought_ as a birthday present for a little girl who had harped on and on to her parents apparently. Since someone in her class was getting more attention because she was one of the few people in their school to have a bitty pet.

And it’s not from a lack of demand, it’s just that the distribution and access to bitties is very tight and a massive commitment that the government were adamant on keeping strict. These restrictions came about after a sudden influx of abused and abandoned bitties rise months after they had been introduced to the public as genetically created pets.

They thought if they made humans pet-sized it would help others have better association with their pets of the furred to scaled kind.

But shitty people will always be shitty people.

You heard their father speak on how many loops he had to go through to get his little girl what she wanted.

_A Bitty._

Not you though. When she saw you, she wanted a bitty that looked like her. You didn’t look like her. If anything, you were 98% the complete opposite of her. The only thing in common between you two is that you’re female.

So yeah, the _novelty_ of you being a bitty wore off after she brought you to her school one day for show and tell. You met the other bitty and got along really well. It was a male bitty and he was great company and the most social you’ve been since being brought into this family’s _home_. When his owner suggested setting up playdates for you two, your owner refused and went on some spiel about how you were some high-end purebred bitty and that you can’t be around _any ol’ bitty_.

You looked just as unimpressed as your bitty friend over that because 1) All the current bitties were all lab-made and basically 98% the same. The only thing different was the appearance and whatever personalities they develop. And 2) it is encouraged for bitty owners to get in contact with each other and set up playgroups and social groups to better socialize bitties.

So yeah, all the red flags went off in his owners head but what could she do? Obviously, if your owner had you, that means they qualified to own a bitty and must be right. You were unceremoniously plucked from where you were sat with the other bitty and placed in the carrier bag. Huffing is all you did, rolling your eyes and settling down in the plush pillow that was thrown in there in the morning because you refused to co-operate if it wasn’t in the uncomfortable carrier they bought for you.

Honestly, you could feel they didn’t actually want you so you’re not bonding and felt so lethargic. Constantly nagged about how _useless_ and _boring_ you were as you chose to sleep in the glorified princess dollhouse of an enclosure and honestly kept away from them. They left your food and water in their bowls and luckily bitties don’t leave waste like other pets. Bitties that are well cared for, give off some type of aura as waste depending on what they are feed both physically and emotionally.

And while they have been feeding you physically, it was pointless since you were starved emotionally. No aura means no energy means constantly lethargic bitty.

Honestly, for someone who really wanted a bitty, you would think they did at least a little research on it or read the packet bitties come with.

Oh wait, you saw them chuck it aside.

This was Hell.

**//LINEBREAK//**

You were so tired. And hungry.

You laid mostly comatose on the small plush pillow you’ve taken to. Refusing to sleep in that horrible material that made your 'bed'. Nylon felt horrible in your hands and against your skin.

You groaned softly as you suddenly felt yourself being lifted. Your hearing and sight have waned with how weak you felt so you were at the mercy of your owner now.

.

.

.

You were abandoned…

The little brat really did just throw you in a box and left you somewhere. At least you had the pillow you’ve claimed as your own was a small mercy you clung to weakly as you were now left to waste away. Back in the labs, it was seen that the way a bitty passes on was to first become a husk and then disperse and wither into dust, nothing else left behind.

So that’s what you looked forward to then…

How… boring…

**//LINEBREAK//**

_Warm…_

Something warm is settled over your back.

You felt like… something was replenishing you.

There was a soft voice… They sounded so nice… so reassuring… so concerned.

_How… nice…_


End file.
